A Tale of Two Cell Phones
by cartunegirl56
Summary: Canada's day wasn't going exactly as planned. And he still couldn't find his damn cell phone! Mild PruCan, plus a Kumajirou/Gilbird friendship, two-shot, rating just to be safe!


_A/N: Okay, so this'll be my second ever fanfic, and my first ever Hetalia. Any comments, please tell me! Here goes nothing ^^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, Prussia and Canada would have a hell of a lot more air time._

Where the heck was it? He had practically torn his room to pieces, checked every closet and bathroom, and cleared off his kitchen counter, but his cell phone was absolutely no where to be found. The human personification of Canada, who had just finished pulling up the couch cushions, ran a hand through his blond hair and let out a sigh of frustration. Earlier that morning, he could have sworn he'd left his phone sitting on the kitchen counter. He'd busied himself with making breakfast, and when he'd turned around, it had vanished. The Canadian glanced at the clock and decided he'd have to abandon his search for now; he had to leave for a meeting. And, he realized, there weren't many other places he could think to look, anyways. Walking towards the door, he grabbed his heavy jacket and called for Kumajirou. And he waited. "Kuma?" he tried again. No polar bear in sight. "Come on, Mr. Kumakichi, we're going to be late!" he yelled as loudly as his soft voice could manage. He didn't receive a reply. Canada stomped his boot against the floor, making an unsatisfying thud. Apparently this noise reached the bear better than Matthew's voice, as his soft paws could soon be heard padding down the hallway. As soon as Kumajirou's head peeked around the corner, his master scooped him up and rushed out the door. There was the sound of feet slipping on the ice, a slight scramble, then an exasperated cry. Canada hurried back through the doorway, grabbed his car keys, and ran back outside. He could be heard moving thorough the snow. A car door opened, and the engine started. "Aw for the love of maple!" The familiar crunch of snow could be head again, as the Canadian made his way back towards his house so he could close his front door.

Having finally made it on to the highway, Matthew Williams was in no mood to be set back any further. Unfortunately, the fact that he was still missing his cell phone prevented him from receiving a very important text message from his twin brother. So one can only imagine his surprise when he arrived at the conference center, expecting to be late, and found that he was one of only two cars in the parking lot. He raised an eyebrow, scanning the lot for Alfred's red pick up truck, Arthur's black MINI, Feliciano's Italian sports car- none of them were there. Was he at the wrong place? Finally spotting the silver Porsche, Canada's eyes widened as he realized exactly who was here with him. Well, it could be worse… He pulled his small polar bear on to his back and stepped out in to the crisp air.

Canada jiggled the door to the building. It didn't budge. He pulled as hard as he could. The locked door remained stubbornly shut. He had assumed it would at least be unlocked; if not inside, then where was- "Birdie!" A loud voice broke through the silence. The Canadian winced slightly as he was friendly but rather roughly slapped on the back by the overly-enthusiastic ex-nation of Prussia. "Hello Gilbert" Canada said quietly, subconsciously rubbing his now sore shoulder. He noted that Kumajirou was now clinging to his head, likely startled by the Prussian's greeting. Now a polar bear, even a small one, is a bit heavier than a Gilbird, so naturally Canada used the first possible opportunity to pluck the bear from his head and set him gently on the ground. The two countries watched with slight surprise as said Gilbird left the comfort of Prussia's silver hair for Kumajirou's white fur, making a solid landing right between the bear's ears. Weird, usually the two animals were fairly wary of each other. Canada considered asking Kuma about it, but he'd probably only get a "Who?" in return. Now forgetting about the brief distraction, Prussia turned back to Canada.

"So, uh, vasn' t there supposed to be a meeting here? Starting, like, 15 minutes ago?" Canada nodded in reply. Good, thought Prussia. So he wasn't crazy. Or dreaming. But then that meant… His eyes widened. "Mein gott! Birdie! The whole vorld's turned invisible!" Canada frowned. "Gil, I don't think-" "Vait, if they vere invisible, we could hear zem, huh?" "Yes, I'm sure-" "Do you think ve're the last countries… alive?" Matthew turned around and let his head hit the wall of the building. He wondered briefly if Gilbert had been spending time with Alfred recently. "Mattie?" Sighing, Canada turned to face Prussia again, a slight impression of a brick on his forehead. Unfortunately, the albino nation took a step forward at the exact same moment. Canada's forehead collided with something for the second time today- this time, that something happened to be the Prussian's nose. "Scheiße!" swore Prussia, his hand flying to his face. Startled and more than a little embarrassed, Canada stumbled backwards. The icy sidewalk, deciding to be uncooperative, caught him off guard, and before "Mattie" knew what was happening, he felt his feet shoot out from underneath him, and the world start to tilt sideways.

_A/N: Err, okay, it sounds kind of stupid now I know, but please stick with me, I promise it's going somewhere not too cliche. Sorry the chapter was so short, (I prefer them that way) There will likely be one, maybe two more chapters after this! Oh, and I know absolutely nothing about cars, so if that part was weird please just ignore it ^^_


End file.
